DRPK-47
To see the assault rifle counterpart or a related counterpart, see the DAK47 or DRPK-12. ---- |type= Light Machine Gun |weapon_category= Light Machine Guns |firing_mode= Full Auto |direct_damage= *179 @15m *143 @100m |headshot_damage= *447.5 @15m *357.5 @100m |indirect_damage= |rate_of_fire= 600 RPM |bullet_velocity= 750 m/s |accuracy= *Hipfire: 50/60/50/2 *Aimed: 1/1/2/0.5 |reload_time= 4 seconds |ammo_(clip/storage)= 75/225 |optic_type= 1.35x |underbarrel_weapon= |damage_per_second= 1790 }} The DRPK-47 is a weapon that serves as the starter Light Machine gun as it costs 0 Battlescore. Essentially being an DAK47 with a drum magazine, the DRPK-47 is a relatively effective light machine gun for new players. History The RPK is a light machine gun chambered in the 7.62x39mm round. Replacing the RPD in its role, the RPK served as standard light machine gun of the soviet union. Even after the fall of the soviet union, many countires continue to use the RPK. General Infomation The DRPK-47, damage wise is similar to the DAK47 with a base damage of 179 within 15 meters which is only slightly longer in comparison. At range however is where it starts to perform better than the DAK47, with a ranged damage of 143 at 100 meters and beyond. While shots to kill does not change at range, this means the DRPK-47 retains its high damage at much further ranges. The DRPK-47 also has a drum magazien containing 75 rounds, more than enough to kill multiple enemies in one magazine and with a rate of fire of 600 RPM, this means that while it's effectiveness at close range is lacking, it still can hold its own at range though compared to other light machine guns it lags behind. Past its magazine size and extended range, the downsides when compared to the DAK47 is that the hipfire is higher at 50. The reload speed is also longer at a length of 4''' seconds. While a 1 second difference does not seem much, it can allow an enemy to close the gap and leave you vulnerable. Comparison to other weapons |-|DRPK-12 = ]] '''Advantages *+ Larger magazine size (75 rounds vs 45 rounds) *+ Much more cheaper (0 Battlescore vs 7000 Battlescore) Disadvantages *- Slower rate of fire (600 RPM vs 650 RPM) *- Has iron sights instead of a optical sight *- Lower damage per second (1790 vs ~1939) *- Higher spread per shot while aiming (0.5 vs 0.06) *- Reloads slower (4 Seconds vs 3 Seconds) |-|Ultimax 100 = ]] Advantages *+ Higher damage at range (143 damage vs 130 damage) *+ Substantially more cheaper (0 vs 75000) *+ Higher bullet velocity (750 m/s vs 600 m/s) Disadvantages *- Slightly lower damage upclose (180 damage vs 179 damage) *- Higher aimed spread per shot (0.5 vs 0.05) *- Worse Hipfire (50 vs 45) *- Slower reload (3 Seconds vs 4 Seconds) *- Slightly slower fire rate (600 RPM vs 650 RPM) *- Lower damage per second (1790 vs 1950) *- Higher bullet drop multiplier (1 vs 0.9) *- Has a smaller ammo reserve (225 vs 300) Trivia *The model is made by VotexAbrams951 and the animation is made by JimmyLJX. *The DRPK-47's name is odd. Aside from being named DRPK to avoid a potential copyright strike, the 47 in the name is not present in the real weapon's name. **The real life machine gun only has RPK in it's name and does not include the "47", though the light machine gun version of the AK-74 would retain the number in the name. *The reload animation of the weapon doesn't make much sense as the weapon's magazine is taken out by smacking it vertically from above, which is impossible due to AK magazines (and by extention, RPK magazines) having a slight knotch on the back of the magazine itself that gives the weapon its destintive reload. **Though because the knotch is not actually present on the magazine's model, this would explain the way it could be reloaded in game. *The DRPK-47's model seems to have far more detail than the DAK47, though this is mostly because of the different model developers having different styles of making models. Category:Guns Category:Light Machine Guns